


Sweet and Sour

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Gaius didn't question why his wife, Tharja, was wearing a different outfit than usual.In hindsight, perhaps it was for the best. How else would a foursome involving his wife, her doppelgänger, and even his daughter commence?
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Noire, Guire | Gaius/Sallya | Tharja, Guire | Gaius/Syalla | Rhajat, Sallya | Tharja/Noire, Sallya | Tharja/Syalla | Rhajat, Syalla | Rhajat/Noire
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sweet and Sour

How long had Gaius been in the Order of Heroes? He wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps a year by this point? It had certainly been an interesting change of pace compared to his life in Ylisse. Thankfully, since there was a need for a thief of his expertise in this new world, he had adjusted pretty well. 

Of course, the abundance of sweet treats as compensation for his work was the main reason he accepted to join such an organization in the first place. The Order provided, so he served. 

But tasty treats weren’t the only thing he adored. His time in Askr was made even sweeter when his wife, Tharja, was summoned to this crazy world to provide aid with her hexes. It was a wonderful reunion that resulted in quite an eventful night, with the two embracing each other for the first time in quite a while. His body may have ached quite a bit during the next morning, but it was more than worth it.

After all, there was nothing sweeter than his wife. 

...well, not so much in the personality department, but even that has its own charm that he adored; he liked sour sweets too, after all.

Her body was nothing short of delicious. What did he like the taste of the most? Her silky smooth lips? Her erect nipples? The nectar from her pussy? It was hard to decide.

How he wished his love was with him right now. Unfortunately, he knew she was busy training with their daughter, Noire, so she wasn’t scheduled to be back for another hour or so.

Gaius sighed. He was out of sweets too. He had just eaten quite a lot, so he felt pretty energetic, but he knew it wouldn’t last forever. Perhaps it was time to head out and restock.

The candy stealer wasn’t one to keep track of much of the Order’s events, but occasionally he’d keep he’d eavesdrop on news related to the latest summonings. After all, there was always a chance an old friend would find themselves to Askr.

He hadn’t heard about anyone from Ylisse entering this realm today, but he had found out something else. Someone who greatly resembled Tharja had been summoned. 

The idea of a lookalike of his wife running around was amusing. He didn’t doubt the credibility of this information, for Askr was a crazy place, but he very much doubted they truly looked the same.

Maybe they had the same hairstyle, or a similar sort of body. There was no way this imposter looked the exact same as his wife, Tharja.

Gaius smiled as he entered the Dining Hall, for he saw a more than familiar figure. It looked like his wife had finished training early. He saw this as a sign of good luck, even if he hadn’t acquired any sweets yet, because his lover could always provide him with some special treats of her own.

“Hey there, Sunshine.” He greeted her with his usual nickname for her, sitting down beside her as she finished up her meal. He glanced at her and noticed something off. She did look a little different. Was it a different outfit? Perhaps her usual attire had gotten damaged during training.

Tharja looked at the new arrival with a confused expression, which confused Gaius, but her signature smile soon returned. “Hello...”

“Finished training early? Where did Noire head off to?” Gaius asked.

“Oh… Noire?” She responded, looking and sounding a little lost in thought. “She said she had some business to take care of.”

“Fair enough,” he accepted the answer, before sighing and sliding a little closer to her so he could whisper. “Look, I’m in the mood. Wanna head back to our room?”

“...our room, huh?” She questioned, still sounding slightly off. Was she exhausted or something? And what  _ was  _ with that outfit?

“Yeah,” he answered quickly, though he made sure not to forget to bring up these differences he was noticing. “What’s up with that outfit, by the way?”

“Ah… this?” Tharja said, pointing at her attire. “Well, you see, my usual outfit was… damaged during training. This is a temporary replacement.”

“It looks good on you.” Gaius complimented her. He wasn’t lying, even if it was strange to look at due to the unfamiliarity. 

“Oh my.” Tharja laughed, her small smile morphing into a grin. “Quite the sweet talker you are… Gaius…. I accept your offer.”

Gaius smirked, already feeling himself salivating a little as his mind got to work. He wasn’t sure why his wife was speaking kind of cryptically (though it wasn’t exactly uncharacteristic), but it didn’t matter, for they were going to have some fun. The duo headed off, leaving the dining hall with Gaius happily leading the way, though unbeknownst to the thief, Tharja was deep in thought.

_ “So it’s true… there is someone who looks like me in this world… and this… Gaius... has mistaken me for her? How interesting. I am going to have fun with this.” _

Rhajat smirked. She was going to have a good day.

___

As soon as the door shut, closing the duo off from the rest of the Order, ‘Tharja’ watched as Gaius breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face her.

She was caught completely off guard as he lunged at her, his lips colliding with hers at a breathtaking speed. Shocking her even more, he fiercely groped her large breasts, digging in his fingers as much as possible into her flesh.

There was an instinctive need to slap him away and curse him for doing such things, but she knew she had walked right into his. 

Rhajat was surprised at how lustful he was, made clear as day thanks to the way he kissed her and touched her. Had he not been treated well lately? She felt a little sorry for him, for it did seem that it had been a while since he was given the opportunity to fondle his women. 

Perhaps she could be the one to fix that for him. 

“Sunshine, it’s been too long.” Gaius broke the kiss for a quick breather. His hands still stayed glued onto her breasts, playing with them madly. “I’ve missed this.”

“How long has it been, Gaius?” She asked, using a tone that didn’t sound too inquisitive.

“A good week by this point.” He admitted. “I know you want to help Noire with her training, but don’t you forget about me.”

“Oh, trust me,” she began with a snicker. “Keep showing this level of enthusiasm and I’m not going anywhere.”

‘Tharja’ knew she preferred men who knew what they wanted. She also knew she much preferred if they chose not to ask questions, and instead let their lust take over and claim what they desire.

So when Gaius began to strip effortlessly and hastily, revealing his hardened cock to her, she was delighted.

Even more so when she was  _ told _ , not  _ asked _ , to suck on it.

She licked her lips and lightly nodded.  _ This  _ was why she agreed to this man’s proposition so easily. Sure, she didn’t know him and he believed she was someone else, but that was what made this a fantastic opportunity. It simultaneously meant she wouldn’t know what to expect, and that he’d also be eager to surprise her with techniques and acts he was accustomed to. 

Was he going to be gentle with her, or rough? Signs pointed to the latter, and she was beyond excited to find out for definite.

Her arousal multiplied tenfold as he forced his cock into her mouth. There was no hesitation as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her towards him, filling up her throat with his meat. 

She was going to be used all for somebody else’s pleasure. Somebody she had just met, no less!

It was difficult to adjust to his size and she almost gagged hard, but she persisted and regained her composure. It was just in time too, for he began thrusting his dick in and out of her inviting mouth. At no point did she even hint that this was all a new experience to her, for she was worried he may figure out the truth, and then her fun would be over. 

“Your mouth is as hot as ever, Sunshine.” Gaius complimented her. “Hope you don’t mind if I take charge today. Well, I know you won’t, because you’ve told me many times you love being my sexy slut.”

Rhajat wasn’t too shocked to hear that information, but she was very glad to hear it nevertheless. If this was how Gaius was going to treat her, she was going to have a  _ very  _ good time. 

He was rough. Tremendously so. But Rhajat let him use her mouth. She did her best to pleasure him too, soaking as much of his length as she could in her saliva. It was a difficult task, for his shaft was constantly sliding across her tongue and bashing against the back of her throat, but she gave it her all.

“Ah… you feel great, Sunshine.” Gaius added, his voice significantly more distorted, informing Rhajat she was doing a good job. 

She was beginning to lose track of the time though, for he wouldn’t stop thrusting over and over into her mouth. It was causing some breathing issues, for his rhythm was becoming consistently inconsistent, meaning she never had much opportunity to adjust.

While it did feel a little unbearable… it was also that feeling that she loved the most. The feeling of helplessness.

She wouldn’t mind if he wanted to use her mouth like this for hours upon end. It was driving her body mad.

But just as she was properly getting into it, even going as far to get used to his wild inconsistencies, he pulled out, letting her see how absolutely soaked his member was. Rhajat wiped her mouth clean, for strings of saliva still connected her lips to his dick. She took a deep breath and stood back up, flashing a satisfying smile to her new lover.

She quickly learned that Gaius was a hungry man and weak to temptation, for he wasted little time in lunging at her body, digging his fingers deep into her large, squishy breasts, enjoying their softness again for a little while.

But Gaius desired more than this. Surprising even Rhajat, he wrapped his hands around her, picking her up and relocating her over to the bed. He took her down with him, her tits threatening to spill out due to shaking so much. 

Of course, Rhajat found herself thrilled by yet another one of this man’s surprises. She was beginning to believe he truly was entirely dominant with his lover, something she had no problem with. 

She watched him, paying close attention to his eyes. She had seen those eyes before. He was completely enchanted by her. He was a beast, hungry for his next meal.

_ “I suppose it is time I let him feed.”  _ Rhajat thought, her delighted grin never faltering. Working as quickly as possible, she undid her leggings, pulling them down alongside her underwear. She acted fast, for he could tell he was ready to lunge at her again at any moment, and she naturally desired that moment to come as soon as possible. 

Gaius was not gentle when he entered her, but not rough either, at least initially. It was mildly disappointing for Rhajat, but she began to have suspicions upon seeing the curious look on her face. 

“Something the matter?” She asked him teasingly. Even though something was troubling him, it was becoming increasingly difficult to not just tell him to fuck her. He had completely filled up her pussy and was stretching her wildly, something she found great delight in, and this was only the beginning.

“You’re…” he began, his eyes wandering elsewhere. Rhajat shivered upon hearing his pause. Had she been figured out? Was there something about her insides that differed? She was no virgin, so the obvious candidate of her hymen being broken was out of the equation. So what was the problem? “You’re… ridiculously tight today, Sunshine.”

That was not how she expected that sentence to end. She felt her dread disappear as fast as it came. Rhajat scoffed. “It’s been a long day, Gaius. Now, what are you waiting for? I thought you were going to take charge today?  _ I’m yours.” _

She made sure to say those last two words as seductively as possible, and it did the trick.

Gaius resumed being the sex-starved deviant she was growing to adore. He used all his strength to thrust in and out of her as fast as possible. It was clear he was still getting used to how much she was squeezing him, but his speed was increasing with each pound. 

It was overwhelming, but in the best way possible. 

The candy thief continued to have his way with her for some time and even she was unable to resist moaning like the slut he believed she was. 

Gaius was having the time of his life. Something certainly felt a little different about his beloved Tharja, but he suspected it was just her alternate outfit throwing him off a bit. It was still Tharja. They had the same body. They sounded the same. It had also been a fair amount of time since they last had sex too, so it wasn't that weird for things to feel a little off.

And he couldn’t get enough. She was squeezing him relentlessly thanks to her surprising tightness, making it a little difficult to thrust, but she didn’t object to him slamming into her with all his force. If anything, she was begging for more with the way she moaned so outrageously loudly.

Of course, Gaius had no problem with giving his lady what she wanted. Continuing to pound into her, he watched as her face distorted with pleasure, and her boobs wildly shook with each continuous thrust. It was a sight he was already more than addicted to. 

He still couldn’t over how tight she was though. It was a little disorientating for he wasn’t used to this feeling. Everything else was familiar, but this wasn’t. 

On the plus side though, it certainly made him put more effort into fucking her, which resulted in an inconceivable amount of pleasure. He did want to hammer into her almost mindlessly, but having to put in quite a bit of work wasn’t bad either.

If she kept being this sexy, he was going to cum in no time, especially since she just wouldn’t stop squeezing. Her grip was insane, more so than ever before, and he could get VERY used to this.

“You’re being too quiet, Tharja.” Gaius commented. He wasn’t referring to her endless moans, of course, but usually she’d tease him with lustful words.

“Mmm… sorry, but you’ve left me quite speechless.” Rhajat thought of a good counter fast that wasn’t even a lie. Luckily for her, Gaius bought it, though he wasn’t too bothered by whatever her response was anyway. After all, he was wildly fucking her and didn’t want to potentially jeopardize that; Tharja could quickly turn mad if he wasn’t careful, after all. 

It didn’t matter a whole lot though. There were more than enough things to focus on: her sheer tightness; the way her breasts bounced madly; and her beautiful, drooling face.

And because of all those reasons, he was close. Dangerously close.

Well, it would be dangerous if he didn’t always cum inside her anyway, but she liked to be warned.

“Sunshine, I’m gonna cum inside you, just like how you like it!” He groaned.

Rhajat smirked, not saying any word in response, but humming approvingly to avoid any suspicions.

...seeing he was convinced, she had a bit of an internal panic.

No man had EVER came inside her before. In fact, she had always used protection before this, but she figured one time without it would be okay.

She wasn’t expecting him to announce that he was literally going to flood her womb, however.

...there’s a temptation to tell him no, he can’t do that, but she also doesn’t want to blow her cover.

Additionally… part of her was undeniably curious to what it would feel like… to have a man empty his load deep inside her, giving her the most natural sex possible...

Her curiosity had taken over. She wanted this now. She  _ needed  _ this. She had to know what it was like to have her womb breached with a man’s semen. It felt natural. She felt silly for never considering it before. 

Besides, she was also very close herself. Perhaps the feeling of a man emptying into her was the trigger she’d need to climax too. 

Rhajat figured she might as well keep him even more convinced. “Cum inside me Gaius, like you always do! My womb… is yours!”

She hoped she sounded convincing enough, but considering her current track record, she figured she would be fine.

She was. Gaius smirked, taking constant deep breaths as he pounded her, his orgasm approaching rapidly.

He wished he could fuck her like this for hours, but he had his limits and he was reaching them. Gaius pushed everything he had into her, fully intending to pour his cum into his womb, and he did.

He felt Tharja orgasm as well, indicated by a ruthless tightening of her walls, locking his cock in place, making sure everything properly stayed inside her. He didn’t fight back against it, enjoying the feeling of his dick being milked while his semen sunk into her fertile womb. 

Rhajat was shocked at how wondrous it felt to feel him cum inside her. The warmth of his load was the trigger that set her off, sending her on her own climax to compliment his own. 

It was overwhelming. Her senses were going crazy, even as he pulled out. She had never, ever been fucked that good. She found herself shaking a little, her eyes blurry as she assessed the damage. As her eyes adjusted, she saw firsthand what it was like to see cum flowing out of her pussy.

Gaius looked a little out of breath… but Rhajat noticed he was still hard and ready to go.

She craved more too. She didn’t know how much time she had to work with here… but she also didn’t care that much. If someone walked were to walk in on them, so be it.

…

Almost predictably, that very event she envisioned happened a mere ten minutes later, though it was two people who had interrupted them, up from one. Rhajat had heard the knocks on the door, but had ignored them purposefully.

After all, there was nothing she could do while she was in the middle of having her tits fucked by Gaius’s dick. He was firmly thrusting as wildly as ever into her cleavage, focused entirely on increasing his pleasure.

In fact, the poor man didn’t even notice it at first. He simply continued enjoying the feeling of his dick being sandwiched between her warm tits, his cock kept well-lubricated with her spit to help make the thrusting an effortless task. No wonder he hadn’t noticed; he was likely feeling heavenly.

Rhajat watched their expressions. Both wore faces of confusion, but the one who indeed looked bizarrely like her switched her face to one of anger. Meanwhile, the other girl who, she didn’t recognise at all, was looking simply horrified at what she was witnessing.

“Gaius… you have one minute to explain this.” Tharja spoke. Upon hearing her voice, Gaius stopped the rampage he was giving to those delicious breasts. He was baffled initially, as he didn’t see his girl’s mouth even move, but then he realized the sound came from a different direction.

His head turned, locking eyes with Tharja’s, and then Noire’s. 

His eyes narrowed and he gazed back at the girl whose tits he was just madly fucking, then back at the lookalike at the door. 

...was there another Tharja?

No… this new one was wearing Tharja’s usual attire, so that meant…

He then remembered. Someone who looked like Tharja had been summoned, right? So that meant…

_ “Shit.” _ He internally screamed. He felt genuine fear as the true Tharja began approaching him, her expression difficult to read. 

“Hmm… I think I see what is going on here, my dear.” she sounded… strangely giddy. She grabbed his cheeks with her hand and squeezed them, perhaps a little too hard. “You are lucky, my love. I don’t jump to conclusions that quickly. I can see what has happened here.”

“...you do?” he spoke in a muffle. Her grip hurt, making the truth of her words debatable, but she let go eventually. 

Rhajat was finding this situation amusing. She did feel a little sorry for Gaius, but she had gotten what she wanted. In fact, she felt wondrous, enough so that she didn't mind the idea of turning this cloudy atmosphere into a thunderous one.

“...you have quite the lover… Tharja, was it?” Rhajat commented, her lips curving into a smirk. “He genuinely thought I was you. I do apologise for interfering in your love life… but his cock was quite impressive… especially when he came inside me...”

Interestingly, Tharja didn’t react much to her comment, even though she clearly heard it. 

Noire was still standing at the door, her mouth opened in shock but with no words leaking out. Rhajat wasn’t sure who she was. A friend, perhaps? She did approve of the way the girl had her cleavage exposed like that though. She’d have time to marvel later though, for Tharja was beginning to smile deviously.

“How wonderful.” she spoke softly. “You know… I’ve always wondered what I taste like too...”

“...what?” Rhajat found her response nothing short of confusing.

But she found out what Tharja meant quickly. Rhajat was forced to the floor at the force of Tharja’s sudden lunge, her eyes widening in shock at the ambush.

...but she hadn’t been attacked in the way she thought. She expected a physical attack, or a spell...

Her lips had been targeted-- by another pair.

Rhajat wanted to resist, mostly out of defiance… but those lips were so soft… so tender… she couldn’t resist. Why should she? It wasn’t often she got to taste such luminous lips. 

When the kiss broke, Rhajat was shocked at how heated her face had become. Tharja had certainly noticed it too, for she wore a dangerous smirk. 

“Not bad, imposter.” she complimented, backing away momentarily. “Now then.., I want you to listen very carefully. If you’re going to fuck my husband behind my back… then you’re going to at least complete the set, hmm?”

“...the set?” Rhajat repeated, curious to what she meant by that.

“Gaius and I are married.” Tharja answered her. “If you’re going to fuck my husband, then it’s only fair I get to fuck  _ you  _ in return.”

Rhajat… was not expecting that kind of response. She had truly expected a skirmish. A brawl she’d have to fight to escape. But ever since tasting those lips… she understood that this lookalike woman was packed full of surprises. 

There was a temptation to resist. She liked having control. Even when she was with Gaius, she felt like she had the authority, for even though he was dominating her, he was doing it out of sheer lust. He was nothing more than an animal.

...but this Tharja was scaring her a little. But at the same time… it was making her feel… a little excited?

Gaius was shocked witnessing this unexpected event unfold before him. He was still recovering from the knowledge that the girl he fucked wasn’t Tharja. But now, the real Tharja was locking lips with her imposter.

To make matters even more awkward, he was completely nude, which wouldn’t be that much of a problem if Noire’s eyes weren’t locked to his erect cock. 

Noire wasn’t just any random girl either; she was his daughter.

Part of him hoped she would stand there awkwardly, hoping Tharja would eventually remember her presence and diffuse the situation a little.

Thankfully, she did do that… kind of.

“Noire, dear.” Tharja called out to her, not caring that her daughter could see her mother pinning down a woman who looked just like herself. “While I take care of this mischievous girl here… why don’t you help your father out?”

Noire took a moment to process what her mother had just told her. Her eyes widened in shock. “M-Mother! WHAT did you just tell me to do?!”

Tharja smirked, noticing her more aggressive attitude leak out before shifting into her calmer, more timid persona. 

“I don’t see the problem here.” Tharja said with a grin. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Noire. I’ve seen you eavesdrop on us before. I’ve seen you look at your father with  _ those  _ eyes. I’m giving you an opportunity to claim what you desire, so why not take it? Your father has definitely checked you out before too. He finds your breasts quite tempting.”

Both Gaius and Noire were simultaneously shocked at Tharja revealing secrets they had kept only to themselves. 

“S-sunshine, you can’t just…” he started, trying to talk his way out of this situation. It’s not like he wasn’t interested… but it wouldn’t be right… right?

“You’re not in any position to object, Gaius.” Tharja snapped back. “You fucked this little slut here. The least you can do to make up for it is by listening to me.”

“Mother, you can’t just involve me in this mess… he’s my father… it would be wrong!” Noire made two great points. She hadn’t done anything wrong here, so Tharja trying to get her involved was odd. There was also the fact that it would be incest too. 

“Stop being such a drama queen, Noire.” The mother sighed, glaring at her daughter after. “Be a good girl for mommy, okay? Oh, and shut the door while you’re at it. I’d rather not have any passerby notice what is going on.”

Noire shut up, unable to think of anything else to say. She at least obeyed the last request, promptly shutting the door to the room, sealing them all inside. 

Gaius did notice something peculiar about her, however; her face had significantly warmed up.

...was she seriously considering it? Her eyes darted to his continuously, stealing glances at him when she believed he wasn’t looking.

Then she began to walk over to him, her arms crossed underneath her breasts, making them look a little bigger.

Gaius looked away. He was staring again when he shouldn’t be… she was his daughter after all, so it was unacceptable for him to-

“Daddy…” she called out to him.

Noire still called him that, or rather, never called him anything but that. He didn’t mind, finding her use of the term adorable.

...but she was saying that word in a tone a child shouldn’t use.

“If you want to…” she began quietly, pinching on her clothing and pulling them down, forcing Gaius to look at some deeper cleavage. “...you can use my tits… like what you were doing to her…”

Noire was playing a very dangerous game that she was determined to win.

Part of Gaius wouldn’t mind losing that game.

...he glanced at her daughter’s breasts, noticing they were literally about to slip out of her top.

That sight sealed the deal for him.

  
“F-fine…” he said quietly, purposefully acting a little hesitant. He didn’t want to admit he was charmed so easily.

Gaius learned quickly that Noire was more convinced than he thought. She stripped at a ridiculous pace, discarding her top and bra, showing him her milky breasts for the first time.

Her figure was certainly more petite than her mother’s, certainly enhancing how large her breasts looked. Even taking that into account, she was larger than her mother, that much was clear.

Eager to impress him, Noire took it upon herself to tenderly grab his cock, an act that made her almost shy away, but she gathered all her confidence and slipped his length between her breasts. Gaius was captivated by her warmth and sheer squishiness. He was already significantly turned on and close to climaxing as it was, so he had no doubt Noire’s massive tits would finish the job.

Discarding the last doubtful thought, Gaius took control of the situation, sliding his length between her breasts. Noire wasn’t too sure what to do, but she at least understood it was best to keep her breasts locked in place, keeping her father’s dick sandwiched between her mounds.

She wasn’t well lubricated, but his length was already soaked thanks to Tharja’s saliva… well, no, it was the imposter’s saliva. What was her name? She hadn’t said a word yet about it

Gaius sighed. He had bigger things to worry about, such as getting off to the feeling of his daughter’s delicious tits, something he wished he did a long ago with how terrifying good it felt. 

While Gaius was busy tasting the forbidden fruit, Tharja was having a significant amount of fun as well. 

She did not take kindly to another woman stealing cum meant only for her, but there was at least an easy fix to this problem. This imposter was leaking her man's semen quite significantly, so she had turned around and started eating the girl out, making sure to keep her quiet by forcing the imposter to eat her own pussy, locking them in a sixty-nine position. That way, she could enjoy his delicious nectar while getting some payback simultaneously.

Surprisingly enough, this imposter was eating her out extraordinarily well. She had hesitated initially, but had given in soon enough, treating Tharja to an electrifying amount of pleasure. This girl had certainly eaten out other girls before, that much she could tell.

Tharja wasn’t complaining about it at all… aside from the fact that it meant returning the favor a little difficult, even if her main objective was to steal away the leaking semen. Still, at least being on top meant she retained that control she preferred having.

“Noire… I’m gonna…” 

Her head lifted up, the voice of her husband distracting her. Gaius was pounding Noire’s breasts like a wild animal, something that was admittedly quite fun to watch.

“Do it… daddy…”

She hadn’t paid much attention to the start of their antics due to her priorities being elsewhere, but it was maddeningly hot to see them go at it. She wished she could watch them further, but this imposter was treating her a lot nicer than she was expecting down below.

Gaius was barely able to keep his balance as he pushed deep into his daughter’s cleavage, letting loose shot after shot of cum, soaking the in-between of her breasts with his sticky semen. He watched as the makeshift pit she had created filled up fast, his cum spilling out onto the rest of her breasts. 

When he finally released himself from her embrace, he saw how much damage had been done. Strings of cum desperately tried to keep Noire’s tits glued together, while more droplets obeyed gravity and began trailing down her stomach.

It was an astonishing sight, but it made him fantasise even more about his daughter.

He used to restrict these thoughts, but there was no need to any longer. As if sensing his lust for her, Noire rushed to take off the rest of her clothing, discarding her boots, leggings, and most importantly, her underwear.

But he noticed something different about her.

Her face had changed. He had seen this face plenty of times, but not in a scenario like this.

Noire grinned greedily, giggling a little wildly. She tightly grabbed her father’s hand and dragged him over to the nearby bed, throwing herself on it and spreading her legs.

“Daddy, I’m not going to say this twice, but PUT. IT. IN. NOW!” She almost screamed. 

Noire’s more confident and considerably more angered alter-ego showing up tended to catch him off guard in general, so it showing up in a situation like this was considerably more crazy. He usually preferred the sweet Noire… but right now, he adored the hunger he found in her voice. 

If his daughter needed feeding, he had a lot of cream still left to share. She hadn’t tasted it yet, but he figured she had likely inherited her mother’s love for his delicious samples.

Gaius guided his cock closer to her pussy, noticing immediately that she was leaking quite a bit. How long had she been turned on? He suspected likely since she had entered this room. What had gone through her mind during that moment? She had been standing so awkwardly. Perhaps she had been contemplating if it was weird for her to be turned on so much by her father’s dick?

Well, her daddy didn’t find it weird, at least not anymore. After tasting his daughter’s body for the first time, he had no intention of changing his mind on the matter again.

Guiding his cock against her entrance, he began to lightly push in, noticing immediately that her hymen was still in place.

Not only was he going to have sex with his daughter, but he was going to take her virginity too.

...it felt pretty fucked up. But on the other hand, Gaius figured he had already signed up for an unusual family upon marrying Tharja of all people. He absolutely adored her, but she was definitely quite the unique girl, and their daughter was no different either.

“Daddy… be gentle…” her soft personality broke through again. “I’m… a little scared...”

He was glad she had asked him to be considerate with her, since he was almost tempted to push in abruptly without any warning.

“Sure, sweetheart. Daddy will be nice and slow with you.” He answered her, reaching his hand out to ruffle her hair a little.

Noire scowled at him. “HEY! Don’t pat my head! W-What are you waiting for? P-Put it in already! I’m tired of waiting!”

He rolled his eyes at seeing her other personality take over again. Despite the differences in how she acted, there was a trait both shared; they were both nervous. He could hear it clearly in their voices.

As turned on as he was, he still was a father and cared for his daughter’s well-being, so he sunk himself into her at a deliberately slow pace. He listened closely to how she reacted, only pushing in further if she sounded stable. 

He stopped at her barrier, giving her a few seconds before he pushed in. She winced at the pain, but took it surprisingly well, only needing to intensify the grip she had on the bed sheets to cope.

Noire was tight, but he found it easier to slide in and out of her insides. Her unique trait was her almost unbearable heat. Noire’s insides were terrifyingly hot, but Gaius didn’t have a problem with that, for her mother shared that exact same trait. In fact, it was simultaneously surprising and unsurprising how similar their insides felt. Noire had her beat in temperature though, he eventually concluded.

Gaius naturally started slowly, but learned quickly that she wasn’t fond of that.

“Is that how fast you can go? SPEED UP!” Noire snapped at him. 

Even though both of Noire’s personalities were drastically different, they both shared the same desires. Cute and timid Noire wanted him to go faster too… though she’d have said it in an equally cute and timid way. 

Gaius didn’t need to be told twice tough… quite literally. He held onto her hips as he began giving her the fucking she so desperately craved for. There was still some hesitation when it came to just allowing his lust to take over, but Noire was still handling it well.

...it particularly didn’t help that her breasts were wildly shaking and rippling with each thrust, and that his daughter was moaning.

“Daddy… daddy… daddy…”

She wouldn’t stop saying it. She wouldn’t stop getting louder. She wouldn’t stop speeding up how fast she was saying it either.

He wasn’t sure if his daughter was testing his willpower or if she was just that horny. It didn’t matter either way. She had won this battle.

Gaius gave in, no longer caring for being delicate with his daughter. She wanted him to be rough and he was going to give her rough. Tightening his grip on her, he radically sped up how fast he was pounding her. 

Noire reacted wonderfully, her mind unable to even focus on a chosen personality while she hummed all sorts of erotic and distorted sounds. 

While it was so tempting to let Noire grow louder and louder, Gaius wanted to silence her. It wasn’t because he didn’t enjoy her moans, but because he wanted a taste of her. 

Gaius climbed on top of her, making sure he still stayed inside. Noire, however, interpreted his actions incorrectly at first, thinking he was about to leave her insides. In an act of desperation, she wrapped her legs around his back and pushed him closer, keeping him firmly inside. 

This worked out well for the both of them, as Gaius was now pushing deep inside her while still being able to simultaneously kiss and pound her.

Noire was a little shy with the kiss at first, but her father’s insistence won her over and she melted within his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his head, he made sure his focus was only on her and her alone, and he delivered on her needs extraordinarily well. 

Gaius was having an internal meltdown in the best possible way. Everything about this was too good. His daughter lustfully moaned into his mouth, not afraid to let him taste her tongue. He continuously sunk deep inside her, his head sliding across the entrance to her womb, and he wasn’t afraid to take much of his length out only to abruptly push it all in again in an instant. In fact, he started to believe this was Noire’s preferred way of being fucked. 

Feeling his orgasm approach, Gaius faced a dilemma. There was a good chance he could impregnate his daughter if he came inside her.

He knew it was something he shouldn’t do… but right now… he simply didn’t care. He was used to letting loose everything inside, only rarely doing it elsewhere, so that’s exactly what he did. Groaning into her mouth while he pushed in as hard as he could, Gaius came, injecting his daughter’s womb with shot after shot of cum. 

Noire shook as he came, her grip on him increasing tenfold, so much so that her nails dug into his skin quite a bit. It didn’t matter to him though, for he was used to having a few battle wounds whenever he was with Tharja. 

He stayed on top of his daughter for some time, but eventually had to let go, much to her dismay as she was clearly enjoying her father’s warmth. As he slipped out of her, he saw firsthand how much he had opened her up.

“Ah, good timing.” Gaius heard Tharja say suddenly. His head turned towards the direction of the voice and he noticed his wife’s eyes were on her freshly-creampied daughter’s privates. “I was just about done with the imposter, and I could go for some dessert.”

Gaius dashed his head to the side and looked behind his wife, noticing the lookalike girl was lying down on the floor, looking like she was struggling to breathe.

“...is… she okay?” Gaius wasn’t sure if he should show care for her.

“Her? She’s fine. She eats well.” Tharja snickered, licking her lips delightfully. “She somehow knew my weak points, but I knew hers as well, for we shared them.”

“...look, I know you’re still mad at me for-”

“Gaius, I don’t care, nor do I blame you.” Tharja cut him off. “In fact, it truly felt like I was eating my own pussy out. It was weird, but hot.”

“Right…”

“Does that describe how it felt to fuck our daughter, by the way?” She continued her amusing chatter. “I tried to watch as much as I could, but unfortunately I was… quite preoccupied.”

Whenever Gaius started to believe he was beginning to understand what went through Tharja's head, she always did or said something to throw him off. This was one such situation. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, my dessert awaits.” She repeated herself, kneeling down to observe what her husband had done to her daughter’s pussy. She licked her lips as cum was forcefully expelled from her entrance.

Gaius watched with the utmost curiosity as Tharja ate out her daughter.

He sighed. There was no use thinking too much about this crazy scenario. Once again, he remembered this kind of stuff was what he had signed up for in the first place when he married Tharja. There was no use worrying about it too much anyway. It was hot. That's all that mattered.

it wasn’t too surprising that as soon as Tharja had cleaned up her daughter, she moved onto her next treat: a popsicle drenched in her daughter’s fluids. 

Tharja’s blowjobs were always extraordinary, especially when she decided to be sloppy with them. This was one such situation.

She cared not for how lustful and slutty she looked while she dashed her tongue across his length and took his entire shaft in, sucking it all in until it tickled the back of her throat. Gaius didn’t care either. Why would he? It felt heavenly, and she looked so sexy doing it.

When it came to sex, there was one thing he adored about Tharja. She was sloppy. Her blowjobs lacked technique but more than made up for it in sheer passion. Whenever she’d ride him, she’d do it with such speed that she’d wear herself out. 

It was often why he took control, for she was one to often get too carried away and he could help leash her in a little. As a bonus, she loved the feeling of him going wild, lusting over her body, and doing whatever he wanted to her. 

Letting out his cock with a loud pop, Tharja chuckled heavily, having lost control over stable breathing. “I can taste both of those girls on this…“

She hastily dashed her tongue against the length, planting numerous kisses in quick succession. 

“It tastes wonderful…”

Tharja had done well to keep herself calm and composed so far, but she was acting borderline drunk when it came to worshipping his dick. 

Gaius certainly had no complaints. He had seen her act this way plenty of times before and it usually resulted in the best sex he could ask for.

But there was an obstacle when it came to Tharja’s conquest of his cock.

Noire was out of commission, needing to rest after the firm fucking her father had given her.

But there was one other, eager to enjoy Gaius once again.

Rhajat had been having perhaps one of her most interesting days. She had been quite literally force-fed pussy, though it turned out to be one of the hottest experiences in her life.

She knew where her weak points were, so she was surprised to learn her counterpart shared the same. However, her imposter had caught on and figured out the same.

Unfortunately, she lacked the endurance of this Tharja, but she was ready for more.

She had snuck over to their little session, watching for a moment where they were too focused on each other to notice an intruder. 

When that opportunity showed itself, she threw herself at Gaius’s length, stealing it away and promptly taking as much as she could into her mouth, enjoying all the accumulated juices lingering on it.

“Excuse me… imposter…” Tharja growled. “I don’t remember saying you could have a turn.”

Rhajat slowly slid Gaius’s dick out of her mouth, making sure his eyes were watching as she did so. 

“It’s Rhajat.” she revealed her name to them for the first time, wanting to eliminate that nickname Tharja had given her. Besides, from her perspective, Tharja was the imposter, not her. “I believe I am more than deserving of a turn with him.”

“Okay…  _ Rhajat. _ ” Tharja sneered. “Why should I let you have a turn?”

“Perhaps as a reward for giving you a fantastic orgasm?” She countered.

“Hmph.” The dark shadow scoffed. “I think you’ll find that  _ I  _ was the one who gave you a fantastic orgasm… but… if you insist, you can have a go, but I will not remain idle.”

Gaius found Tharja giving in so easily to be a little surprising, but he didn’t care. As Rhajat happily returned to sucking on his dick, Tharja worked on keeping his lower half pleasured, trailing her tongue endlessly around the girth. 

Having two beautiful women treating his member with such care and love was like a dream come true for Gaius. The only thing that would make it better was if Noire were to join them, but his daughter was unfortunately still recovering. At the very least, it made him feel a little prideful, for her state was due to the rough fucking he had given her. 

Rhajat eventually released his length, needing to breathe. Neither he nor her were surprised when Tharja took advantage of her lover’s cock being free, greedily swallowing it up.

“Hey… Gaius…” Rhajat whispered, diverting the man’s attention away. “How about you fuck me? You did like how tight I was after all… tighter than  _ her _ .”

Her comment forced Tharja to release her husband’s dick, for she had a comment of her own to say. “How rude…” she growled. “I let you have a turn… and you still try to provoke me. Do you want to be hexed?”

“Can’t handle a little competition, Tharja?” Rhajat continued her little game.

Gaius was a little worried. He could tell Tharja was getting a bit annoyed, but she was doing well with keeping her cool. He watched her sigh. 

“...if you want to play that way, then so be it, but you’ll participate under my terms.” Tharja offered a compromise.

“Your terms?” Rhajat was curious.

Tharja stood up, raising her index finger and continuously wagging it back and forth, beckoning Rhajat to follow her move. She complied, her curiosity getting the better of her. Gaius watched as his wife guided her lookalike to the bed, only for her to push her onto her back besides Noire, who was still recovering from her earlier session.

Not giving Rhajat much time to react, Tharja climbed on top of her, making sure the woman below her was firmly locked in place. 

“Gaius, this is your cue.” Tharja instructed her husband, inviting him to join the duo. 

Rhajat growled, not approving of how she had ended up in this situation. “You didn’t have to push me onto the bed… you could have just told me you wanted this position…”

“You’re not in a position to demand anything, Rhajat.” Tharja counterattacked, letting her lookalike know who the person in charge here actually was. “How many times do I have to remind you?”

Rhajat rolled her eyes. It didn’t matter too much who was objectively in control. This position would work well for her. Gaius could alternate between the two easily, and it admittedly felt nice feeling pussy against pussy, so that was a pleasant bonus.

“Gaius, listen to your wife very closely.” Tharja ordered her husband, who was just about ready to insert into a girl of his choosing. “You are to fuck  _ me  _ and  _ me alone _ . Understood?”

“Excuse me?” Rhajat knew it was bait, but she took it anyway. 

Tharja turned her head back around, greeting Rhajat with a sinister smirk as she spoke mockingly. “Don’t you worry. I’ll have some fun with you too.” 

Gaius had no objections, purely because he didn’t want to upset his wife. Besides, he wanted to take her next anyway, since she was the only one out of the trio who he hadn’t fucked yet. In some ways, he was leaving the best for last. 

Rhajat couldn’t see Gaius entering her counterpart, but she certainly could see the results of it. 

After all, she had first-class tickets when it came to watching Tharja’s face, and she couldn’t help but notice it distort tremendously fast. From her perspective, she could see clearly that Tharja had reacted very,  _ very  _ positively to Gaius entering her. 

It was bizarre being able to witness such intense fucking up close, while being unable to do anything about it. She couldn’t even touch herself in this position… it was infuriating, and annoying, and...

Rhajat’s eyes widened a little. 

_ “Not bad...” _ the black magician finally figured it all out in her head. This was Tharja’s plan, wasn’t it? Rhajat was essentially trapped, forced to view what she too desired without being to do anything about it. 

Tharja undoubtedly intended to break Rhajat, though the latter was finding this plan to be amusing, albeit still frustrating.

She wasn’t so easily broken, and contrastingly, Tharja was the one looking like she was fracturing. 

But as much as she hated to admit it, seeing her counterpart look so blissful was making her desire the same even more. It was difficult to tell if this was Tharja’s plan or not, for she seemed to be in a world of her own, drowned in complete and utter pleasure. 

It got even more confusing when Tharja lustfully pushed her lips against Rhajat’s equally soft mouth, embracing her in a ridiculously sloppy kiss. There wasn't any point in resisting the embrace, for Rhajat knew it was likely the only pleasure she was able to receive right now. Feeling how lustful and uncontrollable her counterpart’s tongue was was an interesting discovery too. 

Gaius felt right at home being inside his wife again. She wasn’t as tight as Rhajat, nor as warmth as Noire, but everything about her felt balanced. She was at the right level of anything, which meant it wasn’t long before he was pounding her, watching her ass ripple delightfully as if signifying its approval. 

When Tharja inevitably broke the kiss between herself and her imposter, she had a lot to say. “Not bad… Rhajat… you taste pretty good… say… if you agree to join us for more of this in the future… I’ll let Gaius have a go with you…”

If there was anything predictable about Tharja, it was that she was unpredictable. No wonder Noire acted the way she did. Rhajat couldn’t figure out if Tharja liked or disliked her.

Either way, she wasn’t going to say no to that offer.

“Have it your way, Tharja…” She took advantage of her counterpart’s pleasure, as it was certainly making her more welcoming. 

“Just remember… he’s my man, not yours… so I get top priority.” Tharja shared a warning. She was barely able to get her words out before Gaius pushed inside her with tremendous force, interrupting her train of thought and forcing out a long hum. 

Gaius had thankfully been listening in on the conversation, knowing it was now acceptable to switch to Rhajat whenever he wanted. Both girls were unable to tell him personally, for one was in the middle of moaning non-stop, while the other didn’t want to risk annoying that moaning girl by taking away her source of pleasure. 

It was unfortunately hard to switch, for he was enchanted by the sound of his wife’s non-stop cries of joy. 

He always was. Whenever he was with her, she would always succumb to her primal needs, forsaking any resemblance of normality. The Tharja he knew was temporarily replaced by one that embraced how good his cock felt in such a slutty way. She moaned loudly. She squirmed endlessly. She begged and begged for more.

Tharja arguably was the dominant one in their relationship, but when it came to intimacy? She was ridiculously submissive. 

...but Rhajat didn’t act too differently either when he was with her earlier. There was still some restraint preventing her from embracing her wild side though. Gaius couldn’t help but wonder if he could break that barrier. 

Additionally, he predicted that Tharja would grow adorably pouty without his dick inside her. 

In one fell swoop, he forced himself out of Tharja’s clutches and sunk himself into Rhajat’s instead.

The switch shocked both of them. Being filled up was like a jolt of electricity had surged through Rhajat’s body. On the other hand, Tharja felt terrifyingly empty, but at least she was given a chance to rest on her counterpart’s body. In some ways, it felt surprisingly nice feeling Rhajat’s body shake while their large breasts slid against each other, but she knew she would desire the real thing soon enough. 

Thankfully, Gaius was eager to take care of them both. While he certainly had a bias when it came to one of the two girls, he gave them both their fair share of pleasure. When he left Rhajat for the first time, she felt satisfied and was grateful for the chance to rest, knowing she wouldn’t have to wait longer to re-experience that joyful feeling again. 

Gaius was happy the two girls were getting along, especially as their blossoming friendship (if it was even right to call it that) would benefit him too. As he slid out of Rhajat’s tightness and sunk into something a little more familiar, he listened closely as the two girls smacked their lips together, really getting to know each other on a more physical level. 

Switching between the two girls was surprisingly fun for him too. They each felt a little different, so being able to experience whatever his mind craved at the time meant his climax approached fast.

He was inside Tharja when that tingly feeling approached. He warned the girls promptly.

“Hey, do it inside me Gaius…” Rhajat tried to claim the prize. “Wasn’t it fun when I squeezed you dry?”

Tharja chuckled in response to the attempt. “Did I not tell you already? I’m the priority here.”

Gaius saw no flaw in her words, and neither did Rhajat, though she was certainly more begrudged about it. 

He pushed deep inside, knocking on the entrance to his wife’s womb as he came. He did so with a blissful moan. Tharja returned the gesture with one that was even louder.

Rhajat was a little frustrated about being left out, but their position did mean all hope wasn’t lost for her. As Gaius pulled out and cum began to ooze out of his wife’s pussy, it began to drip down, falling off her body and into the embrace of Rhajat’s privates instead. While not as preferable as having it dumped all inside her, this wasn’t a bad compromise. 

She kept quiet about it to prevent Tharja from moving, though she suspected she probably couldn’t anyway. The woman was tired, wearing an expression that boasted how pleasurable she felt and how exhausted she was simultaneously.

Gaius had sympathy for how his wife felt. He too was starting to feel drained, but at the same time, knowing he was being treated so nicely by such sexy ladies was the adrenaline rush he needed to keep on going.

“Daddy… you were so hot…” A more than familiar voice called out.

The candy thief had almost forgotten about his daughter. She had been out of the picture for some time, making her presence less noticeable, even if she was lying down right next to all three of them while they all fucked. 

Noire lifted herself off the bed, holding her breasts high to show she was ready to service him again. 

“I want a turn now…”

Hearing Noire say those words was like a wakeup call for both Tharja and Rhajat. Both had assumed he’d continue to fuck them, so Noire reintroducing herself proved to be a wrench in their plans. Both girls forced themselves off each other, eager to reclaim Gaius for themselves. 

Noire was busy trying to push her breasts up against her father’s cock, but her mother and her counterpart attempting to suddenly do the same disrupted her plans. The young girl didn’t take too kindly to this.

“EXCUSE ME!” She suddenly screamed at the two interferences. “IT’S MY TURN! GET LOST!”

Both look alikes backed off for different reasons. Rhajat wasn’t interested in testing this unstable girl, while Tharja knew better than to piss off her daughter even more.

Knowing her competition had backed off, Noire’s personality twisted back to normal and she happily, albeit a bit nervously, wrapped her breasts around her father’s length. 

“That girl…” Tharja muttered. “Perhaps she’s the true enemy here… she could give me a run for my money with that lust…”

“She must have gotten it from somewhere… she’s your daughter, right?” Rhajat found the reaction amusing. 

“Daddy…” Noire moaned, circling the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock. “I want you… to put it inside again… please…”

Gaius, being the good father he was, was unable to say no to his beloved daughter. 

Noire released his cock, making sure to give a brief but stern look to her mother and Rhajat before moving back to the bed. 

Not wanting his daughter to be left waiting, Gaius promptly slid his shaft between her folds, re-lubricating his cock and teasing her a little in the process. As soon as he entered and felt that absurd warmth again, he was certain it would be difficult to pull out.

Noire wanted her father to herself and both the two look alikes recognised that. However, that didn’t mean they couldn't interfere in their own way. As if sharing the same mind, they simultaneously took to one side of the bed, leaning over to Noire’s chest and groping a breast each.

“Hey… what are you…” she started, but was never given the opportunity to finish that sentence. Both older women occupied a nipple each, enthusiastically sucking and pulling on their chosen one.

Everyone in that room soon learned something very important about Noire-- her nipples were ridiculously sensitive. In fact, it almost sounded like she was in pain when she screamed, but when her voice morphed into a pleasurable tone, they knew they had found her weakest point-- or points.

Gaius felt the effects of it too, for his daughter tightened up dramatically, the extra sensation having an effect even down below. 

The next few minutes were chaotic. Noire wouldn’t shut her mouth in the slightest. She even noticed how loud she was becoming herself, switching to her more confident self to demand Tharja and Rhajat stop their onslaught, but they didn’t. 

Her father came inside her fast, unable to resist the heat and tightness for too long. He did it without hesitation, filling up his daughter’s womb with as much semen as his body would let him release. As he came, the two troublemakers continued worshipping her breasts, with all the sensations at once resulting in Noire clamping down hard.

Gaius soon learned why they had interfered with his session with Noire. After her first time, she was still conscious and needed to rest, but now? The girl had practically passed out.

Which meant she was out of the picture and couldn’t intervene anymore. 

“Good work, Rhajat.” Tharja offered a rare compliment.

Rhajat smirked as she let go of the unconscious girl’s nipple. “Likewise to you… though I must say, to think you two would do such things to your daughter…”

“Our family has never been normal.” Tharja snickered. “Now, I’m feeling generous, so you’re welcome to have a go.”

“You’re too kind.”

Gaius was perplexed. These two should have been mortal enemies, but had bonded over their love for sex… he guessed. 

Of course, he wasn’t going to complain much. It would be silly to do so. Rhajat asking him to lie down on the bed so she could ride him was something that wouldn’t be possible without this unexpected friendship, as an example.

He had a good idea what Tharja’s game was at this point. She wanted to prove her superiority, and an easy way to do that was to last the longest. Noire had already lost that game, and judging by how sweaty Rhajat was and how her eyes winced a little, she had already figured out it wouldn’t take long for her imposter to go down for the count. 

Rhajat riding him meant she would get exhausted even faster, especially as she seemed eager in her own way to prove her worth. She rode him fast, her tits shaking madly each time she pushed down on him. The sight being so erotic drove Gaius to the brink of his wild side, making him contribute with thrusts of his own. He held onto her ass, lightly smacking it from time to time, for he figured these two girls shared the same enjoyments. 

Tharja wasn’t content with staying out of the picture for long, so Gaius wasn’t surprised when she pushed his head back down onto the pillow and sat on him, drowning him in her taste and smell. She faced Rhajat as she was eaten out, deciding it was best to take advantage of this position by having fun with her doppelgänger too. Rhajat didn’t combat the sudden kiss at all, nor did she reject the fingers sinking into her breasts. She returned the favor in both ways, eventually resulting in the two women pushing their busts up against each other so they could focus on an intense, passionate kiss. 

Gaius found himself wondering who was moaning the most. Both women sounded almost exactly the same, but he did pick up some differences thanks to his experience with his wife’s common mannerisms. Eventually, he concluded that Rhajat was losing the battle-- if the loser was determined by who was unable to control their voice the most. 

Inevitably, the war between the two came to its conclusion. Gaius came hard, his cock stirred endlessly by the black magician’s unstable movement. Rhajat groaned endlessly into her counterpart’s mouth, her eyes tilting back while her body began to shake. She collapsed onto the side of the bed, not quite reaching unconsciousness, but certainly needing a long time to recover. 

Double-checking she was down for the count, Tharja sighed with relief, gazing over at her husband and mounting himself, taking the place of the imposter. 

“Those inexperienced fools…” She laughed very proudly, groaning lovingly as her walls were pushed open. “I’m the best one for you… I always have been… and always will be…”

“Sunshine... this has all been insane…” Gaius told the truth. He could relate to the two knocked out girls quite a bit, for he felt like his body was reaching its limit too.

He felt a finger dash against his lips, silencing him. “Take me, my love! I am yours to use… for all eternity. Rhajat and Noire… they were mere appetizers, do you understand? They cannot take my place, for your personal slut… is  _ me _ .”

Gaius listened closely, finding her tone both terrifying and arousing. It accomplished what she desired, however, for his own lust took over. He lunged at her breasts, greedily sucking away on a nipple while he wrapped his arms around her. Mustering all his strength, most of it supplied by sheer willpower, he lifted them both of the bed, fucking her as he stood. Tharja wrapped her legs around his body for support, letting her husband go wild as he pounded her endlessly.

_ This _ was what she desired.  _ This _ was what she loved the most.

There was nothing better than letting her husband use her. She was his prey. She was his food. She was his. No one else’s. Hers.

She dug into his skin hard, her death grip needed to make sure she wouldn’t fall, but the pain only urged Gaius on even further. He continued to taste her over and over, sampling even the sweat running down her body. It wasn’t unusual though.

Gaius did like sweet things, after all. 

It was easy for both of them to lose track of time as they went at it like animals. Gaius did his best to sustain himself, but it wasn’t long before he emptied himself inside her.

He knew he was exhausted-- horrifyingly so, in fact.

But he was driven by an urge to please his wife. She craved more, so he was going to give her more. 

He took her from behind, watching her ass ripple non-stop while her fingers dug into the bed sheet, her mouth drooling endlessly into the pillow. It didn’t even matter that they fucked over their daughter’s sleeping body; if anything, it made it hotter, knowing that if she woke up she would be greeted to the sight of her parents lustfully fucking right above her. 

They fucked next to Rhajat, who was stirring in her half-conscious state. Tharja held onto her for support while she was pounded over and over again, her breasts serving as a good substitute for a pillow. 

Both lost track of how many times they shared an orgasm together, crying each other’s names. 

But even an absurdly horny couple had its limits. Things came to an end relatively quickly, with Tharja only having enough strength to clean up her husband’s dick with a slow, but sloppy blowjob. 

“Mmm… you taste as delicious as ever.” She offered her compliments, sounding terribly exhausted and quiet as she spoke.

“Sunshine... Tharja... I’m  _ spent _ .” Gaius confessed.

Temporarily taking a break from her loving worshipping, Tharja licked her lips and smirked. “I hate to admit this… but so am I. To think we would fuck not only a lookalike… but even our own daughter.”

“It’s fucked up.” Gaius said, though he didn’t sound upset about it.

“But  _ kinda hot. _ ” Tharja added her own little contribution.

The candy thief sighed, letting out a brief chuckle. “Can’t say I object to that. I’ve seen weirder things in Askr, anyway.”

“Weirder things?” Tharja was admittedly curious.

“You wouldn’t believe what I found out about Robin and Nowi, and what they’ve been doing behind the scenes.” Gaius mentioned an example. 

“Some gossip about Robin?” Tharja was intrigued. She had overcome her crush on Robin, especially as she had settled down and he had too with her friend Nowi, but she still found herself feeling a little curious about what he was getting up to. “Let me guess, they’ve fooled around with their daughters?”

“Turns out one isn’t a daughter, but rather a  _ granddaughter _ .”

“Oh my… now that certainly IS weird. Knowing Nowi, I bet she started it all… I'm going to have fun digging more information out of her someday…"

The two enjoyed their moment of conversation, their urges settling down. Still, Tharja found herself planting tender kisses on her husband’s length anyway, though it was more loving than lustful.

“By the way…” she remembered to bring up a question that had been lurking in her mind. “How  _ have _ you lasted so long? It’s impressive, even by your standards.”

“...candy gives you a lot of energy, and Askr has a lot of it.”

“Of course…”

Eventually, Rhajat and Noire recovered from their battle wounds.

Tharja was less keen to let them join this time, for she had found a lot of delight in having her husband to herself again, but their persistence and tactics allowed them to wiggle their way back into the battlefield.

When Gaius woke up the next morning, he ached.  _ A lot. _

But at least he had three beautiful women cuddling up to him in their sleep. His wife, her non-biological twin, and his daughter. 

A bizarre trio to say the least.

But he didn’t mind. They all tasted sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
